


F.E.A.R. Face Everything And Rise

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prophecy, Wings, everyone has them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt:Everyone in the world is born with wings. From bird like wings, to dragonfly wings and even bat like wings, everywhere you looked, there were people with wings. Like all things, some of the wing types were rarer than others, some were considered more or less desirable than other kinds, and some wings seemed to almost come with their own status attached.All your life you had hidden your own wings, some people even starting to doubt you actually had them, that you had perhaps been born without them and only wore a wing coat in an attempt to pretend you did. Today however, you had decided that would change.With one last nervous look towards your wing coat, already missing the protective hideaway it provided, you stepped outside, ready to face the world.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	F.E.A.R. Face Everything And Rise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say it at the beginning, I don't know how or when this will continue. So don't hope for regular updates.
> 
> I found this prompt from write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr
> 
> The title is a song by Papa Roach

Every human is born with a pair of wings on their back. They range from bird like wings, to hummingbird wings and even bat like wings. As all things in live, some were more desirable than others. Some even came with their own status.

Which type of wings you were born with was completely random, so even if both parents had the same kind, their kids could be born with a different pair. There are things called wing coats, that are used to cover your wings up so others don’t see them. They protect the wings from rain because wet wings suck. They take ages to dry. But most people like to show of their wings, especially in high school. Though it isn’t scientifically proven, many people base each others characters on their type of wings. 

Theo was an exception. He didn’t like showing anyone his wings. After an incident in kindergarten, that led to his family having to move to another town, he refused to take his wing coat of while in public. He knew the rumors that were going around. Some people even doubted that he had wings. Which while rare, was a legitimate possibility. That he was just wearing one to make everyone believe he had them. The fact that he begged his parents to write him an excuse so he didn’t had to take part in the obligatory p.e. lessons that focused on wings didn’t help the matter. 

He gritted his teeth every time he heard his name whispered between students but refused to acknowledge the rumors. Let the people think what they want. He’s in his last year of high school and then he can leave this hell hole behind him. That’s what he told himself every day. He was friendly when someone talked to him, though that were mostly teachers. Otherwise he preferred to be by himself.

Theo glanced over at Liam Dunbar. One of the, if not the most popular student currently at Beacon Hills High School. He had the wings of a peregrine, which like the bird with the same wings, makes him the fastest player on the lacrosse team and coupled with his tactical side granted him the title team captain.

While he seemed to be a nice guy, at least Theo got that impression from the few times they talked during biology, the only class they share and at which Liam absolutely sucks, making him ask for Theo’s help regularly. Still, despite the occasional friendly smile Liam sent him, they didn’t interact outside of classes. And Theo tried to tell himself that it was better that way. Liam would just be in danger if they would become friends.

A prophecy almost as old as time itself, at least it feels this way for Theo, talks about someone with the wings and fortitude of an angel that would change the world for the better. Nobody knows when this person will be born or how they are supposed to change the world. Still, the vast majority of people believes in this prophecy. 

As expected, those people are divided in different groups. While some believe, but don’t really care about this supposed saviour, there are other sides too. Extremists on both sides of the dispute. Every other week someone claims they are the prophesied saviour in the hopes of getting famous. On the other side are the extremists who hate the prophecy with their everything, that are happy with the way things are and are afraid that things will change for them when this person will acknowledge their destined role.

This last group is the reason many schools get attacked by armored men and women who look for someone whose wings stick out in some kind of way. Theo has had many teacher throughout his life who told him and his classmates to just remain peacefully sitting on their chair, so it’s over with sooner rather than later. He isn’t the least bit reassured by that. 

* * *

Liam left the classroom to go use the bathrooms. It’s been ten minutes when he starts to worry a bit, but swallows it down. He knows some people just pretend to go use the bathrooms to escape from a boring lesson, at least for a few minutes. Maybe he just forgot the time? He decides to give Liam a few more minutes to return.

After another ten minutes passed, he decides he has enough. He walks up to the teachers table and asks to see where Liam is, stating that the other hasn’t felt well during lunch. The teacher agrees easily. Theo is almost on top of the class so it’s not like he would miss anything important. Theo quietly thanks the teacher and starts his search for Liam.

The nearest boys bathroom turns up empty. He angrily thinks that he hopes he hasn’t covered for Liam for nothing. He walks towards the cafeteria where he knows is a supply closet couples use for making out without the teachers seeing them. He swears to himself to drag Liam back by his ear if he finds him there.

He only has to turn the corner at the end of the hallway to stand almost in front of the cafeteria, when he hears voices coming from there. They don’t sound like lovers making out so he tiptoes closer. He only takes low breaths, not wanting anyone to notice him getting closer. His breath catches when he hears Liam’s voice among them.

“I don’t know anything! How often do I have to tell you? Why do you even think he goes here? Don’t you think he’s out there changing the world? You know, like the prophecy says.” Liam doesn’t so much sound scared as angry. 

Theo lets out the breath he was holding. When Liam’s not scared it can’t be that bad right? He changes his mind when he hears a gun being cocked and another voice talking. “We’re the ones asking questions here. So for the last time, where is he?” The man sounds really pissed off so Theo makes a split-second decision. He takes off his wing coat and feels his wings folding themselves out to their full size.

He runs around the corner and uses the confusion it causes to place himself between Liam and the two armed men. One wing is curled around his torso, one folded out to it’s full size, blocking Liam out. He smirks, already feeling the adrenaline filling his body. He runs towards the nearest man, easily knocking him out. 

The next man raises his gun at him and fires several bullets at him. While some of them miss, a few bounce off his wing before falling to the ground. The smirk falls from his face, replaced by an angry scowl. When it’s clear the guy has run out of bullets, Theo advances and get ahold of the now empty gun, using it’s barrel to knock him out too.

Only then does he fold his wings behind his back again and turn towards Liam. “Are you alright?”

Liam just stares at him for a moment with wide eyes before he slowly nods. “What was that? How is it possible that the bullets didn’t hurt you? Your wings should be torn to shreds?”

“I promise I will explain everything later, but right now we have to deal with these guys before they wake up again. Can you open that door?”, Theo asks, pointing to the supply closet. Theo grabs the first unconscious man by the legs and drags him into the room. After dragging both bodies into the supply closet, Theo takes their guns, removing the firing pin before laying the guns down beside them and closing and locking the door.

“Why did you place the guns beside them? Do you want them to shoot at someone else?”

Theo rolls his eyes but patiently explains. “First off, their magazines are empty, they used up all their bullets. And secondly, did you see the thing I removed from the guns?”, Theo holds out the mentioned pieces of metal, “They are called firing pin. The gun can’t fire any bullets without it, even if they should have any more bullets on them.”

“Where did you learn how to do that?”

“My father’s a cop. Now come on, we need to get out of here and I need to call my dad to take care of these guys.” Theo rounds the corner, picking up his wing coat and once again hiding his wings under it. They quietly make their way towards the biology classroom. Though it seems like Liam is almost vibrating with the urge to ask questions, he keeps quiet. 

Theo stops Liam outside the classroom. “You need to stay here and keep out of view of the door. I’m going in and tell the teacher you’ve been throwing up and need to take you home. Can you do that?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

Without another word Theo enters the room, excuses them to the teacher, before grabbing their stuff and leaving the classroom. He takes his phone out of his pocket, sending a quick message to his dad and getting a response almost immediately. “Okay, my dad’s going to take care of this. Now let’s get out of here” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any spelling mistakes or have an idea how to continue this feel free to let me know


End file.
